Life In Hell- Literally
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: Kim is the good girl with the bad attitude, a military brat, and not afraid to admit she can be a b****... jack is the bad boy with some secrets and evil sisters... so what happens when Kim, along with her 3 brothers, Brett, keegan, and josh, have to stay a few months at the brewers AKA- Life In Hell... Literally ... RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND ROMANCE! KICK STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **HEY! Ok so I had that thing where you guys gave me a new story plot and it'll be my final one, well the winner is **jackxxkim** SO YEAH! , so there's' not much to say other than, enjoy!

**Disclaimer!- I do not own kickin it or the characters**

**Life in hell… literally! – Chapter 1 **

Ah, new day, new town, new school, new people, just NEW. I love it! I like being able to change if I mess something up. Trying out different attitudes, without making it seem like I'm fake or have 20 different personalities, I just haven't found ME yet! There's nothing wrong with that, I just had my reality check at a very young age- but that story is for a different time.

Hi! My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, every call me Kimberly and I'll snap your neck in 3 different places. Which leads me to my next thing, I'm a 4th degree black belt in karate, and I'm not afraid to use it. What I was saying before, about not finding me yet, well this is the real me, I guess I just have trouble getting it out there; I've been hurt too much. Which, again, kind of sort of, leads me to my next thing, I live with my dad, who's In the air force, yes I'm a military brat, my oldest brother Brett (not related to the Brett on kickin it) who's 18, and brings new hookups home every weekend. My twin brother, keegan, who is 17 and is just like Brett, and last but not least josh, he's 15 and TRYS to be like the older 2, notice key word TRY'S…

Ok off my jibber jabbering, I get up and get ready for school, wearing a white see through -ish tank top with a black bralet underneath, jean really short short shorts, and black leather jacket, and black, probably over-used, combat boots, with a black feather necklace and black eye shadow. I grabbed my black purse with a gold strap and strutted down stairs. My 3 brother's jaws' dropped and Brett was the first one to speak, "I do NOT think so young lady, get your ass back up those stairs and changed" he said to me, being the fatherly figure of the house because our dad was already at the base, "yeah, ok dad!" I answered sarcastically, throwing away my eaten apple; I headed for the door before

"Yeah, ok dad!" I say sarcastically, throwing out the eaten apple, grabbing my purse, and getting ready to walk out the door before someone caught my wrist, "kimmy, you know why I'm doing this? Right?" my oldest brother, Brett asks. "Yes b, I know, I'm just joking around, lighten up a little. You're allowed to have fun, now it's my turn" I say genuinely. "Ok just, be careful, please!" he pleads, I just nod. "Ok guys! You want to ride with me?!" I yell to the arrogant 2 still in the kitchen, then come walking to the front door "yeah like we'd want to ride with our little sis to school, what are we, 5?!" keegan chimes up, sarcastically "1. I'm older than you 2. Shut up, or would you rather walk the 10 miles?" I answer back, with a smirk, already knowing the answer "fine, you're only an hour older than me any way!" he mumbles, but I still here it- "excuse me?! Want to say that louder or shut up and get in the car... that's what I thought" I finish, smirking as the 2 younger boys scurrying to the back seat of my mustang as the oldest walks out with tears in his eyes, and not because of sadness…

**Time skip- at school **

We finally arrive at the school, as the 3 boys' bickering subsided as I yelled at them "Would you 2 dumbasses shut the hell up?! NOW?!" yup, that shut 'em up! We all got out, the 2 idiots in the back pushing at each other to try and get out of the back door first, "you guys know, there are 2 back doors!" I say… "Oh" they both mumble "yeah, oh" I mock, as we walk into Seaford high school laughing at a joke Brett told. The order was Brett, me keegan and josh, and considering they were all super protective and taller than me, it looked like a giant wall. I mean seriously, I'd get tons of wolf whistles and I'd send a wink or flirty smile back and what do they do, glare daggers at the boy, really?! We walk towards the office, and no we didn't know this on our own there was a big sign that said 'office'. We got our schedules and locker number's and went our separate ways. I walked with Brett considering our lockers were next to each other, we opened them and got our books and stuff out and right as we were leaving a guy came up to me, he looked my age, and asked "hey girl, how about…. Me, you, movies tonight" he asks- well more like states slyly, so I decide to play along before my brother decides to add his 2 sense "how about, you get the fuck out of here and leave my sister alone!" he said, pushing me behind him and standing in front of me, now the guy that came up seemed to be getting a little angry "how to about YOU get the fuck out of here and let the little lady decide for herself?" the guy said through gritted teeth "yeah, Brett how about you go find your first class… I'll be there in a bit…"I stepped between the 2 putting my hand on Brett arms, with pleading eyes "go, now!" I said, now less pleading and more demanding. I guess it worked because he ripped his arm out of my grip and walked off "so, -?" I not so forwardly asked his name, "brewer. Jack brewer." He responds while popping his jacket, "ya, hotshot, I would love to go to the movies with you" I said smirking "here's my number, text me" I finished, walking off making sure to sway my hips.

Time skip- lunch

**Text**

Hey baby, want to eat lunch with 'hotshot'?

I read, 'oh jack' I think, and if my brothers found out I ditched them, on the first day for a boy. I would never hear the end of it and be home schooled for the rest of my life, yeah not happening.

**From: Kim**

**To: jack**

Sorry Hun, can't, you can come with me though ;)

I got no reply, but the next thing I know, my eyes are covered and a deep voice whispers in my ear ''guess who". I decided against it and ripped jack's hands off my eyes, "nah I'm good" I smirked

(a/n- sorry guys I know this is boring, right now I'm just introducing the kick- ness)

**Time skip- at home**

My first day at school was ama-zing! So far I have 3 friends, 2 enemies, and 1 date… I met this girl named grace who was co-captain of cheerleading team who was looking for a captain and I happily signed up, tryouts are Friday (it's Thursday) and grace ended up introducing me to 2 other girls names Avery and Kelsey, who seemed to be really cool. Onto the enemies, these 2 bitches, Donna and Ashley, they are sisters and are really- bitchy? But hey, grace told me they were just jealous, and I wouldn't deny that for a second, and you already know about the date with jack, who grace warned me about but I just ignored it. So right now dad called all of us down to the den for a 'family meeting' which usually consists of coffee and bad news, wonder what it is now, last time it was that we were moving- again. I walk downstairs "ya daddy" I ask sweetly, I always put a cover on for him; he works so hard for us. "Come sit darling, your brothers are already here" he says, so I make my way towards the couch. "So, guys and- girl, I'm not going to beat around the bush this time" uh-oh "I have a business trip, but I cannot take you guys with me and I'm not leaving you here by yourselves" uh-oh er "so I've arranged for you guys to stay with the brewers, my boss" eh, not so bad "brewers- as in- jack brewer possibly?" I ask trying to hide my excitement "yes, good you know him, and his 2 sisters of course will be there" uh- oh est. "and their names might be?" I ask slightly scared "donna and Ashley brewer! You're going to love them!" SHIT!

**A/N- **ok how'd you guys like it? I know boring at first but it'll get better, A LOT better! ;) Ok hope you guys liked, please review! 10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT UPDATE! Peace ya'lls!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- hi! So I'm just going to get straight to it, I've been getting so many awesome reviews, I love it! Oh, btw, I'm going to begin adding the start/finish times so you guys can feel my pain, and why it takes me so long. Lol.

Start: 7:32 EST

Life in Hell… Literally- Chapter 2

What in the world just happened?! I have to stay with jack, Donna, and Ashley, for what, 2 months?! Not going to happen! I will climb in a coffin and shut the door to bury myself alive before that ever happens. "Daddy, there's got to be another solution, I can't stay there!" I plead "well, Kimberly, your brothers seem to be happy about it, are you really going to risk me losing my job, over your little popularity issues?" he asks, "please dad! Their just fucking hormonal boys, of course they're happy about it! Can't we just stay home by ourselves?!" I ask. And what does he do?! He laughs! Not just like a little chuckle but a full blown laugh! "You kids. Home alone. By yourselves? Yeah that's not going to happen! And you better watch your language Kim, I may be leaving" checks watch "right now, but I can still ground you! Actually that's what I'm going to do, no parties, no friends, and no boys! For a month!" he says angrily getting up "but dad-"I shout also standing up, along with the boys "no but's Kimberly, its final! I will inform the brewers when we get there. Not get along. Go pack!" he says as the boys jog up stairs and I drag my feet and mumble "so not fair!" "Excuse me Kim, did you have something to say?" he says as I turn around "no!" I groan running upstairs and screaming into my pillow. This is going to suck!

1 hour, 3 hormonal boys, 2 families, and 1 pissed off Kim later.

We finally arrive and the freaking brewers' house, and let me tell you, it was huge, I mean it had its own freaking bowling alley! We walk up to the door and knock, and are greeted by and overly happy, middle-aged woman. "Hi Jamie! I was just going to drop these kids off and get going! So let me introduce you. This is Brett, Keegan, josh and lastly Kim." My dad says. "It's so nice to meet you all, I'm Mrs. Brewer but you can call me Jamie!" she says, shaking all of our hands. Eh, I might as well get used to the overly happy woman, as she'd be my new mother for at least 2 months. And then I remember something, my dad forgot to tell her about- "oh and before I forget, Kim here is on restriction, so no leaving the house for anything but school and sports" shit! Spoke too soon! "Ah yes! No problem Mr. Crawford, have a nice trip" she waved as he walked down the drive way, all the boys waved and said their good byes and I just stood there, pissed. "Come in kids, I'll take you to your rooms" she says, with the brightest smile. Gosh how can this woman be this peppy?! Do you know what I could do with 10% of her pep?! She guides us to our rooms, boys first. We end up walking up to what seems like, what the 4th floor?! "You're going to love this room, Hun. I picked out the best for you, plus you get your own floor, I get that you're a quiet one, and want to be away from all the boys…" she explains sweetly. "Thank you Mrs. Brewer" I said, "oh you can call me Jamie Hun" she says, "ok we're here" she says, opening a door, at the top of the stairs, and I was immediately awe struck. (sorry, I don't feel like explaining it so here's a link- search?q=cool+music+bedrooms&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=NuAfUv-GI_G5sQTEooGgCw&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1600&bih=753#q=amazing+black+bedrooms&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=8DSZDlFWyFvxNM%3A%3BCYgQKSQu-SDFrM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fuploads%252Fsomecovers%252Fdownload% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Ffacebook-cover%252Fnature%253Fpage%253D240%3B 851%3B315) I was a HUGE room, with a huge bed, a dresser a TV stand with a TV and huge open space for dance (Kim can dance in this) then there are like 4 doors, I walk through one, to go to the bathroom which was beautiful, the 2nd was a huge closet and 3rd one was the best so far, being a red and black music room, with every instrument imaginable in it with a recording studio, then- scratch that, 4th door is the best, I walk through it to find it going to the roof to look up at the stars, my favorite part about it? Nothing artificial, no deck, no chairs, not evens a blanket, just the slanted shingles. I go back inside, "Mrs. B- I mean, Jamie, this is amazing! I can't believe it's mine while I'm staying here! Thanks so much" I gasp, she just laughs "no problem sweet heart, just one thing, jack also has his own floor to be away from all the girls, and his is below, so if you hear music or anything just ignore it, he can be a bit- rude…" she laughs a little "alright Hun, I'll let you get settled in, dinner will be in a few" and with that she walks out, and I unpack, I decide I want to go out and look outside, since I'm on house restriction, I guess this'll make it a little better, I go out the door to the balcony then climb the rope ladder leading to the top, I climb up the shingles to make my way to the very tip top and I feel like I'm the grounded girl on top of the world, "yes!" I shout so the entire city can hear me, I lay back to look at the stars "Wow!" I gasp, breathless at the beauty in front of me…

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah

A standing ovation

Oh, Yeah

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house

Trying to apologize

You're so ugly when you cry

Please, just cut it out

[Chorus:]

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

But now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now (but it's over now)

Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)

You better hurry up

Before the sprinklers come on (come on)

Talking' bout'

Girl, I love you, you're the one

This just looks like a re-run

Please, what else is on (on?)

[Chorus]

[Bridge]

Oh, and the award for

The best liar goes to you (goes to you)

For making me believe (that you)

That you could be faithful to me

Let's hear your speech, Oh

How about a round of applause

A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

Now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now (but it's over now)

Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

I sing, then I hear clapping, wait what?! I quickly sit up, to see jack "how much did you hear?!" I burst, "enough" he says with a smirk, crossing his arms "seriously?! How much?!" I ask, getting agitated with him. He comes over near me and sits down, and turns my face to him, by putting his hand on my cheek, and instantly feel it burning "enough to know, that your voice is as beautiful as you" he says, with sincerity in his eyes. I tear my eyes from his burning gaze, and lay back again "it's beautiful isn't it?" I ask him, he lays back also, "ya" he answers… "you know this room was always my favorite" he says sitting back up, "oh? Why's that?" I breathe out. "Because of this" he replies, motioning to the sky, I just nod also sitting up, "so, I heard the kimmy Crawford got grounded" he laughs, "yeah, don't remind me. Sorry about our date tonight, by the way" I say with sorrow. He turns torwards me, "this is good enough" he says, pushing his lips on mine, I put one hand through his hair and one on his cheek, lying down…

End: 8:49 EST

A/N- hey! Sorry about the cliffy, it'll of course continue in the next chapter…. Well going to make this quick I want to update all my stories tonight, and read some and try to go to bed by 3:00 A.M. so yeah… bye! 10 REVIEWS FOR UPDATE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Hi everyone! How ya doing? Good? Good! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been incredibly busy but HEY I'm back lol! From now on my updating schedule will be: every Sunday by 7:30 p.m. EST and throughout the week any one-shots or additional stuff that I may or may not have time for… okay well that's out of the way, here ya go!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCLUDED IN THIS BUT THE PLOT!**

**Previously on, live in hell… literally**

"So, I heard the kimmy Crawford got grounded" he laughs, "yeah, don't remind me. Sorry about our date tonight, by the way" I say with sorrow. He turns towards me, "this is good enough" he says, pushing his lips on mine; I put one hand through his hair and one on his cheek, lying down…

**Life in Hell… Literally- chapter 3**

Then reality strikes me, 'no, no I can't be doing this, not with him! Get away from him!' my mind screams at me, so I did as told, I pulled away quickly, shock pure in my eyes and I put my hand in front of me, I guess a lame attempt to push him away as I spoke, "um jack, I've uh… got to go" and with that I ran away, I ran to my room like my life depended on it, "what the fuck did I just do! "I almost shout, "I don't know sis, what you did?" Brett asks, leaning in the door way, almost scaring me half to death "oh my god, NEVER do that again!" I say, and he takes it upon himself to come sit down next to me, as I'm laying down,. He puts a hand on my legs, comforting me, or at least trying to "what happened?" he asks, as I'm teeter tottering on whether to tell him or not, I decide I should, considering he's the most understanding of the 3 "jack kissed me, and, I know he's the whole bad boy, but would it be bad to say I liked it?" I asked, sitting up, holding my head in my hands, "well kimster, you know what I think about that guy, and I honestly think he's a jack ass that doesn't deserve someone as special pretty, smart, athletic and amazing as you" I smile at all his comments, "but follow your heart Kim, if you really think he's the one, then go for it, but be prepared for a heart break if something goes wrong, he's a bad boy Kim, I was once, and, I broke girls' hearts, with no remorse, it really is cruel, but I'll be there for you kimmy" he says, truly, "he's right Kim!" another voice chimed in, "he really is" then my brothers came in and sat on my bed, "we love you Kim, the only reason we don't like him is because we don't want to see you get hurt," keegan chimes up, I giggle thinking about how mom would be so proud of us, "I told you guys that I love you right…" I said wrapping my arms around all of them, "you know, we've been through so much, together. You guys have really helped me through the problems with mom, and practically raised me, I don't know what I'd do without ya'll" I say, "and that is where we draw the line kimo, sorry, too mushy" josh chimes in, and they all stand up, right on cue actually, as Mrs. Brewer calls us down for dinner.

a/n I know, shot chapter and trust me, I'm not proud of this but I want to go eat dinner and update all my stories by 8 so yeah next chapter will be next Sunday if… 10 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! PEACE YA'LLS!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- hi everyone! How are you? I'm good! I'm typing this while in a class (in case you don't know, I'm homeschooled, and I'm supposed to go to live classes and stuff) hehe… sh! Well, I think that'd be all, on with the story, there will be A LOT going on!

**Disclaimer! - I do not own kickin it or any other, songs, or brands mentioned**

**Life in Hell… literally- chapter 4**

**Kim's p.o.v.**

I wake up this morning, earlier than usual, so I decide to go for a quick jog, I get up, throw on a sports bra and dance shorts and tennis shoes, and left, I only ran for about 30 minutes before I came back and to take a shower, when I walked inside, everyone was awake, everyone mean EVERYONE! But I just ignored them, grabbed some water and an apple and ran upstairs to my room. I took and shower and, got dressed into a white flowy t-shirt with a flowery skull on it, mint green high wasted short shorts, and light mint green vans, my make up being blue mascara, mint green eye shadow, a little bit of blush, and lip gloss, my nails were a mint green and white French manicure, my hair was in a waterfall braid with white flowers in it, jewelry was silver hoop earrings, and mint green and diamond, silver necklace, and a mint green simple bracelet. (a/n- here's the outfit- imgres?hl=en&biw=1600&bih=799&tbm=isch&tbnid=ReRwr8IDnYJryM:&imgrefurl= /collection/118764/Clothes&docid=zuQziKnjzWuY5M&imgurl= . /tumblr_m7n7z26w411r6v74po1_ &w=500&h=500&ei=r7o5UsjENIfM9QSJrYGACQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:3,s:0,i:97&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=184&tbnw=184&start=0&ndsp=23&tx=104&ty=128 I made a few changes to it) I made sure I looked flawless, and sat on my bed eating my apple, and just thinking. I was thinking about maybe telling jack how I feel today, and take my brothers' advice.

**Time skip- at school**

I walk into the school; my head up high, amazingly confident about telling jack. I walk around the corner to go to my locker, and I saw something that broke my heart. I see jack, making out with Lindsey, even though he knows I don't like her. I back away, tears in my eyes, and the sunglasses I was holding fell out of my hand, which caught there attention, 'damn it!" I think, I quickly pick up my glasses and go to run away before he catches my arm, I rip out of his burning grip, and go to run again, "Kim, please, wait! Let me explain!" he says, running after me. I come to an abrupt stop and turn around, giving him a look that says' really?!' "Why should I let you explain jack? Explain how you were just sucking face with Lindsay? Or how all you were going to do, is play me, when I told you I liked you? Or how about this one, how you just ripped my heart out and shattered it into a billion tiny little pieces?" I say, hurt pure in my eyes, as my voice cracked with almost each word. "what the hell do you expect me to do Kim?" he almost yells, pushing me up against the lockers, his iron fists on either side of my face, me still trying to hold my glaring look but I'm sure its fading away more and more as I'm about to break down and cry. "Fuck you Kim!" he says, slamming his fists into the locker again, I stand up straight, looking into his eyes, the best I can and say "no. not anymore jack." And with that I run off home, well what will be home for a while, letting very few silent tears stream down my face.

**Jack's p.o.v.**

God, I am such a fucking, idiot! How could I be so, selfish, and heartless. I probably just ruined any chances of Kim and I being together, I mean she wouldn't even let me explain but she pretty much had it right, I was making out with Lindsay, but only to get my mind of Kim, I honestly have no clue how I'm going to fix this, if I even can.

**Kim's p.o.v.**

I finally get home, plopping on my bed, crying my eyes out, god, I am so stupid for thinking I could ever like jack! After minutes of crying, I finally did something that has always made me feel better; I grabbed my guitar and sang

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no, we just wanna be right now, -r-right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting loco til the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Burn, burn

Burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn

We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn 

I finally finish singing, put my guitar on the bed beside me, and hold my head in my hands, in shame, for being so damn stupid. Then I hear a voice come through "what's got ya down Kim?" mrs. Brewer asks me, "shouldn't you be at school?" she asks, with a small chuckle, but when I look up and she sees tears in my eyes, her smile runs off her face and she walks towards me, "you can sit, if you want…" I say, well… mumble. As she takes a seat, "now, what's the matter sweet heart?" she asks, she reminds me so much of jack, so I break down and cry, she wraps her arm around me, as I lay my head on her shoulder, "jack…" I whimper, "oh, what'd he do honey? I may be his momma but I can knock his ego down a notch when I want…" she says, rubbing my back, it's been forever since I've felt comfort like this, ever since my mom… left. I decide to tell her, what's to lose? So I tell her everything, jack and I's history, (a/n- I forgot to mention this earlier, but when I said that Kim was the new girl in town, I'm changing that, so she's always been here, or at least for a while) the planned date, the kiss, me running off, him making out with Lindsay, everything. "oh Kim… this is just the way jack acts, when he wants something, very badly, for one he makes stupid decisions, but he also tries his hardest to take his mind off of it, to get away from everything… this time Lindsay was his escape from everything, but I can guarantee you that he was thinking of you the entire time" she says, patting my leg and standing up "would you like me to talk to him?" she asks, "um, no mam that's not really necessary, but you said when he wants something, what did you mean?" I asks, genuinely confused, "he likes you Kim, like really likes you, so bad, he doesn't know what to do with himself, give him time to knock himself straight, don't forgive him right away, he can be very persuasive…" she says, and I easily take her words to heart and decide to take her advice, and with that she goes to walk out but when she gets to my door way, she turns around and says "oh and by the way Kim, you have a beautiful voice" and with that she leaves,

**Jack's p.o.v.**

I come home from school, still feeling really bad about what happened with Kim, I mean, she wasn't at school all day, I don't even know if she came home, "hey Kim you-"I begin, but get cut off by my mom, "don't bother jack" she says, coming out from the kitchen and leaning against the doorway, with her arms crossed, as I stood there confused "what?!" I asked, "answer my question and I'll answer yours jack, when did you ever become so fucking heartless?! Kim is one of the nicest and prettiest girls I know, and I've been to your school, many, many times, and all you do is throw it away?! Jack, you're my son, I wouldn't say this unless I meant it, that was probably one of the stupidest things you've ever done…" she lectured, but I took it to heart, especially coming from my mom, the woman I love most, I leaned my head down in shame, holding it in my hands, "I don't know mom, I really don't…" I say, truthfully, "get. Her. Back. Does that answer your question? She loves you, and I know you love her" she says, walking away, I have a lot of thinking to do… but all in all my mom was right. I love Kim.

**No one's p.o.v.**

Mrs. Brewer is on the phone with her work, aka a music company…. "Hi max, I think I just found our new little star… yes, I have a recording… ok, I'll bring it in tomorrow… thanks, bye…"

A/n- hi everyone! How'd you like it? I hope you did! So yeah, there's really not much to say except 10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! PEACE YA'LLS!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- hey, can ya'll do me a favor! Knock some sense into me for this chapter, because I'm pretty sure it's going to suck, but oh well, please keep the hate to a minimum, well onto the suckish chapter, lol I hope ya'll like it, (and if you don't go hurt the writer, oh wait! I am the writer, don't hurt me! Ah! Lol)

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OTHER BRANDS/SONGS MENTIONED**

**Life in Hell… Literally- Chapter 5- Confrontations aren't always good.**

I wake up- or more like get up, I didn't get a blink of sleep last night, I had way too much to think about. But thankfully, I kind of sort of took a house tour in the middle of the night, and when I went downstairs, to the basement, I found a mini dojo and it was awesome, so now it's 7:30 a.m. and I'm not tired so I figured I'd practice some, so I got up from bed, and took a shower, and got dressed into ruffled black dance shorts with a pink waist on it and pink bows at the bottom, and a hot pink crop top that had a flowery lace piece over it, (link- search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=747&q=california+kisses+jordyn+jones&oq=california+kisses+&gs_l=img.1.1.0l9.1148.4696.0.7...0...1ac.1. ..0.18. 4Lc#hl=en&q=california+kisses+&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=R-aSOf_Jk6y4uM%3A%3BFvFGXM2Tan_2QM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F12f09c4b41fcde180b5d18a2cc123f90%252Ftumblr_m odarxHIdf1rzdxjfo1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpage%252F38%3B500%3B500 – I am obsessed with this dance wear!) and I put my hair in a braided bun, I quietly went downstairs and to the basement, and immediately started practicing, I learned the hard way last night that this room was sound proof, don't ask. I practiced with Bo staff, nun chucks, and even a little flexibility and gymnastics, and now is the time I've been waiting for, beating the living crap out of a dummy, aka a HUGE stress and anger reliever. I was about 10 minutes in, the dummy's head was off, and it was starting to peel and shred as I heard the door open, but I didn't stop. I had a feeling I knew who it was but, I didn't care, I continued to beat the dummy senseless, "What are you doing?" I heard his voice pierce through, I ignored him. "Kim, I'm talking to you, what are you doing?" he raises his voice a little; sometimes I think he has anger issues, but I still ignore him. After I ignore him a few times, I guess he gets fed up with it because he grabs my shoulders and roughly spins me around while I'm mid punch, causing my fist to collide with his cheek, sending him to the ground, let's just say I was REALLY angry. He's still sitting on the ground, rubbing his jaw, so I find this the perfect opportunity to dash out of the room, I run for the stairs and before I could even think about touching it my arm gets yanked and I get thrown to the ground, but I stand right back up before I could show any hurt or weakness, and yell, "What the fuck is your problem jack?!" ya, he looks a little pissed, "what is my problem? You've been ignoring me for the past 2 days Kim! You didn't even give me a chance to explain! And whenever I try you run!" he yells, angrily, back to me, "explain what jack?! What exactly?! How you were playing tongue toss with that _bitch _you call a 'girl?! I don't fucking think so, not again! I'm not your little toy anymore jack, and damnit if you think that, you're sadly mistaken! Sorry about your luck, but its run out" I yell, the last part, talking, barely above a whisper. I want to run away, but sadly I can't, and it's not him that's holding me back, it's myself. "I want to fucking explain this Kim!" he almost yells, then slamming his lips onto mine, forcefully, immediately jamming his tongue in my mouth, I wanted to pull away disgusted but I somehow enjoyed it, he pulled away only after like 20 seconds, and walks upstairs. I stand there for a minute, before sliding down the wall I was pushed up against. I can't believe that just happened.

**Time skip- in Kim's bedroom**

Now I'm just staring at the ceiling, my guitar next to me, (a/n- I know I include a song in almost every chapter in almost all my stories but, music is my inspiration so yeah, deal with it, lol)

_Fighter, Fighter  
You Told me we were fighters, fighters  
Lover, Lover  
We ended just as lovers  
We let the night get away to somewhere better than here  
We let the night, get away_

Fighter, Fighter  
You Told me we were fighters, fighters  
Lover, Lover  
We ended just as lovers  
We let the night get away to somewhere better than here  
We let the night, get away

We always said we would  
As time led us apart  
Our Fate was never meant, forever

Fighter, Fighter  
You Told me we were fighters, fighters  
Lover, Lover  
We ended just as lovers  
We let the night get away to somewhere better than here  
We let the night, get away

This won't end quietly  
This won't end quietly  
This will be beautiful my love

This won't end quietly  
This won't end quietly  
This will be beautiful my love

This won't end quietly  
This won't end quietly  
This will be beautiful my love

I finished just a Mrs. Brewer came in, "that was beautiful sweetheart" she exclaimed, as I just nod as I thank you, she comes in and takes a seat next to me "listen, I have a question for…" she says, trailing off at the end, "go on…" I whisper, secretly excited, "well, what would you say about your music being on the radio, at the local music station?" she asks, sweetly, "that would be amazing, but as if that'd ever happen" I say, so much for getting with my hopes up. "Come with me Hun…" she says, grabbing my hand, pulling me up, so I just decide to follow her, what can I lose? She pulls me downstairs, and to the kitchen, and towards the small radio they have, no… she turns it on, playing my song, my freaking song! I look at her eyes, as big as dinner plates, a small smile creeping upon my face. And there we were me and Mrs. Brewer, dancing in the kitchen, to MY song! "Oh, look isn't it kimmy, so happy?" the wicked witch aka donna, says sarcastically, see that's something that also has happened, donna has been a bitch to me ever since I've come here, but I figured this whole 'jack and I' business was much more important, "you know what donna? SHUT UP! This is one of the best days of my life and I don't need a bitch like you to ruin it! So piss off!" I say, and Mrs. Brewer backs me up! "Donna. Room. Now!" she says, pointing towards the stairs, 'ha bitch!' I think, and that was my day. Jamming out with Mrs. Brewer as I got weird looks from my brothers, HA!

a/n- hi! See I told ya! It was horrible! Anyway, not much to say, at 2 am and I still want to get some school work done, so 10 REVIEWS TO NEXT UPDATE, PEACE YA'LLS!


	6. not a chapter sorry!

Hey everyone! This isn't a story but I figured my readers should know. I'm going to try something new. What it is, I'm going to post the first chapter or 2 of stories and get reviews and ideas from that, then from there write the ENTIRE story before posting ANYTHING more, then update the story regularly. Sound good? I hope so! I just don't think it's fair to keep you guys waiting like this… ok so I'm going to use my story, 'Dance With Me', as a trial run for this and if it works I'll continue using it and if it doesn't, I'll go back to my old ways and you guys will have to be patient… so for now, please please please! (Yes I'm begging now!) and please review it would mean the world to me, and quite frankly, I am desperate… ok well now that's done, please let me know what you think. And thanks to EVERYONE who's being PATIENT, virtual cookie to you! (hehehhe) PEACE YA'LLS


	7. update

Update!  
hey everyone I just wanted let yall know why I havnt been updating and give you guys my excuses, and some other importang stuff (keep in mind im writing this in school in the middle of math class on my piece if shit cell phone so bare with me om the spelling and grammar)

excuse #1- ive been really busy with schoolwork, having to play catch up from being sick and computer problems which leads to my next two excuses #2&3- I was sick and ive been having major computer and internet problems... ok I think thats all for excuse now for my next part, im putting some of my stories up for adoption, the stories up for adoption are the following,  
-kickin it on the hunger games -life in hell... literally maybe- dont leave me here and possibly any others anyone asks me about to adopt any you can either pm me or kik me my kik is 23TayTay023 and lastly what ypu guys have been waiting for...  
when im going to update, it should be this sunday but im still really behind in math and I like really need help, so of not this sunday, for sure next sunday! if any one has any questions about any thing ( wants to help me in math lol)pm me or for a faster response, kik me, agan my kik is 23TayTay023 ok well have a good day im going to go throw my phone against a something cause its pissing me off PEACE YALLS!

p.s. sorry this isn't an update!


End file.
